


An Evening in

by FFXV_GoldenSlumbers



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 16:53:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16496498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FFXV_GoldenSlumbers/pseuds/FFXV_GoldenSlumbers
Summary: Ignis woes the love of his life.





	An Evening in

Ignis looked up from the stove, as he heard a knock at his apartment door.

Right on time!

Moving everything to a light simmer, Ignis wiped his hands on the cloth hanging from the stove, “Coming!” He called approaching the door, already knowing who was standing there. “Hello, my dear.”

“Hello, Iggy.” You smiled, as he pressed a kiss to your cheek, “Something smells delicious.”

“Your favorite.” Ignis replied, taking your overnight bag, held tightly in your hands.

You giggled softly, “Everything you prepare is my favorite.” You state, as you removed your heels. Stepping into the apartment after the man, who was walking down another hallway, supposedly to the bedroom. This was actually your first time within the man’s apartment since you had started dating more than eight months ago.

It was a rather slow relationship, that one day you both realized went from friendship to a romantic. The others often stated they were waiting to see which one of you broke first.

“Do make yourself at home.” Ignis stated, moving back into the kitchen.

You followed after him, “Would you like some help?”

Ignis chuckled over his shoulder, “It’s almost ready, there’s no need to worry.”

You noticed the two seated table in the corner, as you sat down in one of the chairs, “Then I hope the chef does not mind that I watch?”

“I’d be honored.”

You smiled, seeing Ignis in his own habitat, his home, so much like him. It wasn’t empty, nor minimalist, just everything he needed, for a young man. Everything in greys, black, white, a few splashes of dark green, or blue littered here and there. It was clean, and very welcoming just like the young man before you.

You often had to remind yourself that Ignis was still young, he held himself with such maturity, and it often didn’t help that he was chasing after Noctis and Prompto often sounding like a doting mother hen. Yet that maturity was what made Ignis, Ignis, it was just nice to see him in a t-shirt and jeans, the man was perfection and you often wondered just how you managed to gather his attention.

“Dinner is ready.” Ignis replied, as he shut off the burners, moving the food from the heat source, you moved to stand, only to have the man wave you to sit back down. “Please allow me.”

“Ignis, darling, do allow me to do something.”

Ignis placed your plate before you, before setting his plate, moving to a small wine cooler on his shelf, “You are my guest and it is my duty to ensure that my guest is properly taken care of. Now my dear, shall you prefer Ice Wine or Red?”

You giggled, “Chefs choice.”

Dinner was finished in a rather peacefully fashion, before you both retired to the couch to watch a new operatic movie that both of you had wanted to see, yet unfortunately with the schedules both of you had it made it rather difficult to both schedule a movie, so both agreed to stream it tonight so you could enjoy it within each other’s company.

“May I borrow the restroom?” You asked, having not want to still appear overdress in your sundress, now that it had gotten rather later in the evening.

“It is right down the hall, I can show you.” Ignis replied moving to stand.

“It’s fine, Iggy, I’m certain I can find it.” You smile, moving over to place a kiss to his forehead before whisking your way back down the hall. Finding your bag in Ignis’ room, you dug around for your pajama set, well not so much pajama set as a dress shirt that Ignis lent you one day when you had gotten a rip in your blouse.

Your original plan was to leave it after your visit, yet you had talked yourself up at home to actually wear it for the man. Having not dated for very long, neither of you had actually went the entire way as to make love yet, and considering that he was your first boyfriend it was mostly women’s magazines that helped you get to where you were now.

You had only, just a few months ago stopped blushing when the man peppered your cheeks with kisses, and had just recently gotten addicted to the art of ‘Making out.’ Yet each time, you seemed to be throwing out the signals to take it further, the man seemed to shy away. Yet tonight, maybe you would get lucky.

You had already admitted to the love that you both held for one another a few months ago and this was something that people in love did.

Stealing your resolve, you moved from the bathroom, wearing the dark purple shirt, leaving the top two buttons undone, a pair of tight black spandex shorts underneath. Hoping to show off your legs in the correct light. Moving to the living room, you noticed that Ignis had gotten you another glass of wine, and himself a glass of scotch, and all you could think, was how bad you were going to need that wine.

“I had begun to…” Ignis words died on his lips as he stared at you, you felt your face flush at the green gaze.

“I…I can go change.” You replied, only to gasp as the man stood, moving over to you. You often forgot that the man stood so tall, as he was upon you in seconds. “Ignis.”

“My dear, you appear simply radiant.” Ignis cooed, as he pulled you into a kiss.

The taste of scotch upon his lips, mixed with the sweet wine that you had drunk at dinner. Your head spun at the feeling of the man’s hard chest against your own, his rarely ungloved hands against your cheeks. Parting the kiss, you found yourself eyes lowered, too embarrassed to look at the man, aside from beyond fluttering eyelashes.

Ignis chuckled softly, “I do apologize, my dear, you had simply caught me off guard.”

You giggled softly, at this Ignis, who was working with his emotions rather than his head, it was rather cute. “I found it rather enjoyable.”

Ignis gave you a small smile, before leading you back over to the couch, as you both sat down. The man reached forward before handing you, your wine glass, which took everything in you not to down, to try and get some kind of control over your racing heart and mind.

Ignis started the opera’s recording, as you both sat on the couch, taking sips of your drinks. By the second act, both of your drinks had been finished twice, as Ignis found himself glancing out the side of his eye at you, your legs pulled up, arms crossed before you on your knees.

Before Ignis was made aware of his own actions, the man found himself pressing a kiss to your cheek. You turned toward the man in surprise, only to turn away as ignis looked down to you. Ignis watched as you turned from him, before glancing at him from the side of your eye, before lowering your legs, leaning into his side as you wrapped your arm around his. Resting your cheek against his shoulder, as your other hand, slowly moved to hold his.

Ignis couldn’t stop the rapid beating of his heart, he was certain that you heard it from how close you two were now.

The man could barely concentrate on the screen before him, as you leaned against him. He already knew for a fact that he would have to rewatch this at a later date.

As the credits rolled, Ignis found himself regretting that he would have to get up and disturb the comfort that the both of you were in.

“Would you care for dessert?”

“I would love some.”

Ignis regretfully withdrew himself from your embrace as he moved back to the kitchen to get the dessert parfait. Glancing back into the living room, as he heard you let out a soft moan, stretching your arms above your head, and your legs out before you, the sides of his dress shirt raising to give a peek of skin between your shorts and the shirt.

He stopped, finding himself thinking that he would not mind having this everyday. He knew that his duty was to the throne, to Noctis, yet you were that escape that made him strive to work harder, so understanding and willing to bare the burden with him.

“Parfaits?” You gasped.

“I recall you mentioning that you never had one, so I figured you’d would enjoy one.”

“Ignis you spoil me.” You cooed, as he handed you the dessert. Plucking off the cherry from the top as you popped it within your mouth, quickly following with taking what you hoped was a delicate spoonful to your mouth, unable to stop the moan that escaped you as you cradled your face. “This is so yummy, thank you Ignis.”

Ignis chuckled, “Yes, the fresh strawberries, really compliment the homemade vanilla sea salt ice cream.”

“You made the ice cream as well?” You gasp, “Ignis, you are simply amazing.”

Ignis blushed slightly at your praise, as he begun to ramble off the other ingredients and how they complemented one another, not able to stop himself as he watched the excited look in your eye as he kept on.

You placed your larger empty glass beside the man’s on the coffee table before you, “You are simply an amazing man, Ignis.” You state again at a lost of words to describe the man, perfection wasn’t even close to the man sitting before you.

Ignis chuckled before reaching out, swiping his pointer finger against the side of your mouth, removing some of the cream that hadn’t managed to get within your mouth. Moving to wipe his hand on a napkin on the table, Ignis was shocked when your hand wrapped around his wrist, leading the finger to your mouth.

You weren’t entirely certain as to what got in your head as you pulled the digit into your mouth. Swirling your tongue around the finger, making sure that every bit of the sweet cream was removed from his finger tip, before slowly allowing the finger to fall from your mouth, with one last parting lick.

Ignis’s eyes locked with your own, the two of you staring at each other for what seemed like eternity. Before Ignis’s hands found themselves on your cheeks, pulling you into a kiss, gently nibbling on your bottom lip as you wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling him closer as you crawled into his lap, burying your fingers into his shoulders, rocking yourself against his erection.

“Ignis, please.”

“Yes, love?”

“Please, I want you to make love to me.” You moaned breathless against his lips.

Ignis stood quickly, as you squeaked, your hold around his neck and waist tighten at the sudden movement. “If it shall please you.”

You barely had time to react as, Ignis moved you both through the house to his bedroom, you hardly had time to look around before you were gently deposited on the bed, the man crawling over you, as he begun to unbutton your shirt, leaving the purple fabric around you, your black lace bra and shorts being your only protection against the man’s gaze.

“Iggy.” You moaned softly, reaching up as you pulled the man back down to your face as you wanted another kiss. Only breaking apart as you adjusted your leg, feeling your knee brush against the man’s erection, as he let out a low hiss in your mouth.

A shy smile played over your face, as Ignis grabbed the bottom of his shirt, lifting it over his head in one smooth motion, his bangs becoming slightly undone. As you stared up reaching a hand up to actually touch the work of art before you.

Ignis was lean, and well in shape, if you didn’t pay attention you never would have noticed just how in shape the man was. Yet to see if first hand, to feel it underneath your fingertips, and drink it in with your own eyes was something out of fiction. The man was perfection walking!

You ran a hand down to the waist of his pants, surprising yourself when your fingers undid the button, and your hand reaching down into those pants, palming at the erection.

“My love, I see that you are rather eager.” Ignis chuckled, as he stepped back, off the bed, slowly lowering his pants down those lean legs, standing before you in black skin tight boxer briefs, the impressive outline of his penis before you, as you swallowed.

Ignis leaned forward, “My dear, we will take this however far you wish to take it.”

You smiled softly, “I want to be one with you.”

Ignis placed a kiss to your cheek, before hooking a finger into your tight shorts, sliding them down from your body. “I would begin to believe that you had this planned.”

You laid before the man, his purple dress shirt around you as a robe, your matching lace bra and panties making the colors pop. Your trusting eyes looking up to the man, a small smile on your lips. “Ignis, please.”

“As you have asked so politely,”

You cocked your head, watching as Ignis removed his glasses setting them on the bedside table, before moving back between your legs. “IGNIS!” You gasped, as he ran a finger against your slit, before pushing his face against your mound, running his tongue against the lace underneath to join the wetness you had already pooling there.

“My dear, we are only getting started.”

You released another gasp of the man’s name as he moved your underwear from your lower body, placing a long lick across your pussy, your legs going to close around the man’s head, uncertain of what to do with your hands as you panted heavily. Even with your own hand, you had never felt yourself become this arouse or wet.

Peaking your eyes open to look at the man between your legs, you gasped loudly, at the dark green lust filled eyes looking at you from beyond your navel. Your hands going to cup at your chest as you tossed your head back, “Ignis, Ignis, I’m going to…” You were unable to finish as your body released. “Iggy…” You panted, as the man moved back, licking his lip, before moving up beside you.

“I do hope you are enjoying yourself.” Ignis replied, as you rolled over nuzzling into the man.

Curiosity getting the better of you, as you leaned forward pushing your lips against his, finding your taste against his palate along with the taste of his scotch and the taste of Ignis.

“Ignis, I could not have wished for another to share my first time with.”

Ignis’s green eyes widen, “Your first time?”

You nodded, suddenly embarrassed, “Yes, you are the first person to touch me in this way.” You explained, not wanting to include your own hand, only to become concerned when he didn’t reply. “Ignis, is there something wrong?”

Ignis shook his head, “My love I wish you had simply told me this sooner.”

“Ignis.” You inquire as he rolled you slowly to your back, littering kisses against your neck, and collarbone, making you moan loudly and squirm underneath his fingertips and lips.

“We shall go as fast, or as slow as you wish.” Ignis whispered against your skin, placing a kiss to the top of your right breast, “Do not hesitate to ask me to stop.”

You nodded your head, turning your head to moan , as Ignis ran his hand down grasping at your hip, before hooking a finger into the waistband of your panties, pulling them down and off your legs, leaning forward to unhook your bra. Watching as he sat back, looking to your nude body before him.

“Ignis.”

“Sorry, my love, simply adoring the work of art before me.” He replied, stepping from the bed, removing his underwear. Watching as you stared at his penis with slightly frighten eyes. “Remember my dear, if at any point you become uncomfortable, let me know and we can stop.”

You reached your arms out to the man, happy when he moved into your embrace, as you pulled him into a kiss. “I love you, Ignis.”

Ignis smiled, as he placed another kiss against your lips, “And I love you, y/n”

You felt a sudden pressure against yourself, squeezing your eyes shut as you inhaled deeply, forcing yourself to relax in the legs so as not to tense up. Feeling even more of a pressure, than a slight pop. Opening your eyes you noticed Ignis’s green eyes staring at you in concern, waiting for any moment where you became uncomfortable, nodding your head, you gasped, as Ignis rolled his hips into your own.

You had thought that originally he wouldn’t be able to fit in you without causing a lot of harm, only to feel a rather strange pressure, rather than pain, adjusting your hips slightly, you felt a surge of pleasure travel up your body.

“My love?”

“Please move.”

You let out a gasp, holding on tightly to the man before you, the strange pressure giving way to pleasure as Ignis rolled his arousal into your own. Every so often he would pull back more before thrusting into you, sending waves of pleasure through your body.

You hadn’t realized that you had closed your eyes until, you felt something on your right breast, looking down as you gasped seeing Ignis had begun to suck on one of your nipples. During your own alone time, you hadn’t played with your breast focusing more on your clit, yet Ignis’s skilled hands found spots on you that you weren’t even aware were so sensitive and arousing.

“Does this feel fine, y/n?”

You tried to force words out of your lust filled mind, as you nodded a soft “Mmhm”

Ignis chuckled, as he returned his worked back to his calculated thrusts and skilled hands, leaving feathery touches over your skin and body. His mouth moving from your breast to suck at the juncture of your shoulder and neck, forcing a rather embarrassing moan from you.

You didn’t wish to lay there any longer, as you rolled your hips upwards, trying to meet his thrust only to hear a slight hitch in the man’s breath beside you, fearing you’ve done something wrong you stopped, “Iggy?”

Ignis chuckled in your ear, “My dear, you are quite the amazing partner, I fear that I won’t be able to hold on much longer.”

You blinked your eyes, before wrapping an arm around Ignis’s back, your other hand going to the back of his head, “Please Ignis, do not hold back, I want to feel you, all of you.” You whisper in his ear.

Ignis turned his head, placing a kiss against your lips, before rolling his hips, thrusting into you, While you rolled your hips up into his own, letting a pleased gasp escape as you clung tighter to the man. Only for an embarrassing squeak of his name to leave your mouth, as he sucked on your neck, distracting you as his nimble fingers came down playing at your clit.

“Ig…Ignis…I’m…ah…”

Ignis chuckled, his thrust and hand movements never faltering, if anything they had become faster, “Please do.”

Your hips begun to allow instinct to take over, as you clung tightly to the man above you, your legs around his waist, clenching your eyes shut as you panted heavily against his shoulder, crying his name often. Only to suddenly feel a knot become undone, as you dug your fingernails into his hair and shoulder blade.

“Mm…mmm Ignis!” You cried, body convulsing as he remained thrusting, rubbing your clit as you road through your orgasm. Only to feel the man tense, than a warm sensation fill you.

You clung tightly to the body resting on you, a slight pant to both of you, unwilling to untangle yourself from each other. Even as you felt Ignis withdraw himself from you. Your arms managing to get the message to let go of the death grip you had on the man, as you begun to draw lazy patterns against his skin.

“Thank you, Ignis.” You smile, placing a kiss to his forehead, his bangs falling.

Ignis chuckled, placing a kiss to your cheek, before moving to sit up, his lean chest still panting. Even now you were impressed that even after sex he still held that glow and charm. Moving from the bed, the man reached back, pulling you into his arms, before escorting you to another door, stepping into a master bathroom.

A quick shower, and you both found yourself back in the bed, curled in each other embrace. You were first very worried about laying in bed with the man, completely nude, save for a thin blanket covering your bodies. Yet the way Ignis held you, stroking your back, placing lazy kisses to your forehead and hands, you realized that you had nothing to worry about. A pleasing sigh escaped you as you buried yourself in his embrace.


End file.
